marvelmediafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Kree-Skrull War
Avengers: Kree-Skrull War is a 2017 superhero film set in the Marvel Media Franchise, the thirty-fifth film in the universe. It is also a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Secret Invasion, and Inhumans. The film stars Bradley Cooper, Chris Evans, Charlie Hunnam, Morena Baccarin, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Abbie Cornish, Michelle Williams, Luke Grimes, Andy Serkis, Jennifer Garner, and Samuel L. Jackson and was released worldwide on May 5, 2017. The film ran 152 minutes and grossed $1.990 billion on a $200 million budget. Plot In New York City, Sharon Carter and the Avengers (Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Vision, Thor, Black Widow, Winter Soldier, Falcon, and Mockingbird) deal with the aftermath of learning their closest allies, including Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, and Maria Hill are actually shape-shifting Skrulls. The nine heroes decide to infiltrate the Skrull ship and find their friends to stop the Skrulls from destroying Earth. In a forest in Maine, Loki makes his way to New York City. However, he meets up with Nick Fury, who needs his help. The two agree to help each other to make it back to New York to help out Thor and the other Avengers. However, Loki reveals they will need other allies. Fury reveals he knows of some lesser-known heroes that can help them. They recruit Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Sue's brother, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, a magic user protecting the dimensions, and the Defenders, a team of heroes that stop street-crime. The Defenders consists of Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand/Iron Fist. On the Skrull ship, Maria Hill discovers Tony and Steve were replaced with Skrulls just before their fight on the streets of Manhattan. Hill learns that Tony and Steve never planned on fighting, with Tony prepared to give in to Steve's ways, especially after learning Pepper was on Steve's side. Janet, Peter, and Sue awaken in their cells, having been replaced shortly before the explosions went off at S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.R.I.K.E. Veranke, Skrull Queen, negotiates with the Kree to have them land on Earth to discuss business. Tony asks Veranke why she would replace them, only to destroy Earth shortly after. Veranke reveals her true plan was to split apart the Avengers, make them not know who they can trust, to weaken them before they can try to fight her and the Skrulls. In New York City, Sharon reveals that the Skrulls have landed in the forests of Canada. However, Bucky realizes that anyone of them could be a Skrull in disguise, waiting for a better moment to reveal themselves. T'Challa realizes Sharon could not be, because she revealed the Skrulls plan to them, which the Skrulls wouldn't do themselves. Fury's team make it to New York City, where the shield prevents them from entering the city. Luke Cage attempts to destroy the shield, though it does nothing. Danny uses his punch to try to open it, though it does not open, it does make a dent. Finally, Strange uses magic to alter the course of the shield to shatter it. At S.H.I.E.L.D., Sharon and the Avengers find the shield destroyed and start up a Quinjet to get to the Skrull ship. On the Skrull ship, Kl'rt, Veranke's adviser, reveals to Sue that he has all the powers of her and her former teammates. He has elasticity, invisibility, force field projection, pyrokenesis, flight, and super-strength. Sue calls him a disgrace to her friends and he opens her cell to torture her. Peter yells at him to stop, until Sue uses her abilities to escape her cell and trap Kl'rt in it. Sue frees Tony, Steve, Hill, Peter, and Janet. The six discover the Skrulls have Hulk and his allies in their cells. They free the Warbound and the Inhuman Royal Family as well. Fury and his team are attacked by Skrulls and they realize the Avengers have left. Fury decides to order a new objective: defend New York. Veranke learns the Kree and Ronan have touched down. She orders Kl'rt to prepare their engines to escape. However, she finds Kl'rt in a cell and frees him. However, Hulk and his Warbound attack them. The Inhumans, and the heroes escape the ship and meet up with Sharon and her Avengers. Steve and Sharon reunite, while Tony realizes anyone in the Avengers could be a Skrull. Sue realizes Kl'rt blood was purple. Tony decides the only way to trust them is to make a cut on each of them to see their blood. However, as they begin, Bobbi escapes, revealing herself as a Skrull. On the Skrull ship, Hulk finds the real Bobbi and frees her. Hulk returns to his Bruce form, shocking his Warbound. However, Tony returns to the Skrull ship and shoots Bobbi, thinking she is a Skrull. In New York City, Fury is stabbed by a Skrull. However, Veranke orders all Skrulls to return to her ship, abandoning the Inhumans, leaving them to die. Ronan attacks the Skrulls, not allowing them to leave. Veranke and Kl'rt escape with several other Skrull soldiers onto a smaller escape pod and they escape. However, Ronan discovers this and collides with the main Skrull mothership, causing an explosion that kills Veranke, all her Skrull soldiers on the Mothership, escape pod, and Ronan and several Kree. The heroes on the ground return to New York City, where they reunite with Fury, Loki, and meet their allies. Bobbi and Fury both die of their injuries. However, Ronan's surviving Kree attack Earth, blaming them for their leader's death. Unprepared, the Avengers try to defend. However, the Kree have way more advanced weapons. However, they are scared off by the Inhumans, who are destined to end the Kree. However, one last explosion the Kree send kills several people in New York City, including Sue and T'Challa. Johnny mourns his sister, while Steve realizes he was hit with shrapnel. He says goodbye to Sharon and his allies as he passes from injuries. In the aftermath of this, Tony is able to call off the Registration Act and relieves S.H.I.E.L.D. of the government's rule. Sharon returns S.T.R.I.K.E. to S.H.I.E.L.D., as it becomes an independant agency once again. Tony retires and marries Pepper. Thor and Loki return to New Asgard in Norway, to rule their people side by side. The Defenders return to their base, while Janet also retires from being the Wasp, returning to being an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D., with Maria Hill as Director. Sharon creates the New Avengers, consisting of Captain Marvel, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Falcon, Human Torch, Doctor Strange, and herself. Meanwhile, Hulk and his Warbound arrive in Brazil to live out their lives in peace. The Inhumans are allowed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to make themselves public. Sharon decides not to go through Terrigenesis and reveal her powers, she wants to stay a Human for now. In a mid-credits scene, Black Bolt and Medusa reveal themselves as the King and Queen of Inhumans and make Attilan an official country. In a post-credits scene, Steve awakens in an Afterlife, where he meets up with Peggy Carter, his original love, as they dance. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Charlie Hunnam as Thor *Morena Baccarin as Sharon Carter *Chiwetel Ejiofor as T'Challa/Black Panther *Abbie Cornish as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Michelle Williams as Janet van Dyne/The Wasp *Luke Grimes as Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Joe Manganiello as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Emily Blunt as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Armie Hammer as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Ryan Reynolds as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Lynn Collins as Jessica Jones *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Cage *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Dan Stevens as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Hayley Atwell as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *William Jackson Harper as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Rosamund Pike as Maria Hill *Will Forte as Vision *David Harbour as Kl'rt/Super-Skrull *Taylor Kitsch as Black Bolt *Charlie Cox as Loki *Chad Michael Murray as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Ryan Gosling as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Sophia Bush as Medusa *Jai Courtney as Karnak *Bryce Dallas Howard as Pepper Potts *Robbie Amell as Triton *Saoirse Ronan as Crystal *Andy Serkis as Ronan the Accuser *Jennifer Garner as Veranke *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Rachelle Lefevre, Colin Farrell, Zach McGowan, Liv Tyler, and Jared Leto appear as Elloe Kaifi, Korg, Miek, No-Name, and Hiroim. Production Reception 'Box office' Avengers: Kree-Skrull War grossed $948.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $1.041 billion in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.990 billion. 'Critical reception' On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, Avengers: Kree-Skrull War has an approval rating of 90% based on 364 reviews, with an average rating of 8.1/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "''Avengers: Kree-Skrull War ''manages to serve as the resolving end of one chapter and the exciting beginning of a new, while delivering some suprising twists along the way." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 85 out of 100, based on 56 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while ComScore reported audiences gave an 89% overall positive score and a 79% definite recommend. An audience poll of U.S. adults conducted by SurveyMonkey on the first four days of release found that, out of all the respondents who said they had seen the film, 89% said they either "loved" or "liked" it.